


Хитроумный Мерлин

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Historical, Legends, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Professor Neville Longbottom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Как именно появились бубонтюберы?
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Хитроумный Мерлин

— Профессор Лонгботтом, — нерешительно поднял руку Альбус Поттер. — Помните, вы вчера обещали рассказать смешную историю про бубонтюберы.

По классу пробежал заинтересованный шепоток.

Профессор Лонгботтом почему-то залился краской.

— Я, э-э... Сказал, что это будет смешно? Мистер Поттер, понимаете... это не совсем так.

Потом он окинул взглядом выжидающе притихших студентов и вздохнул:

— Учтите, уважаемые студенты, что это всего лишь легенда. Если ее воспринимать всерьёз, к растениям лучше и вовсе не подходить. 

И он указал на слегка подрагивающее пупырчатое растение, больше всего напоминающее смертельно больную улитку без панциря, которая вот-вот отойдет в мир иной.

— Происхождение бубонтюбера, — откашлявшись, продолжил профессор Лонгботтом, — связывают со знаменитым хитроумным Мерлином, да-да, тем самым, чьи панталоны вы, мисс Финч-Флетчли, к сожалению, постоянно упоминаете на моих уроках.

***

Хитроумный Мерлин был из тех волшебников, которым не сиделось на месте. Путешествовать он любил не на метле, не на ковре-самолете, не аппарируя, даже не надев зачарованных сапог. А точно простой смертный — и гордился тем, что ни одна дорожка Англии не осталась им неистоптанной. 

Так и бродил Мерлин из деревни в деревню. Оттачивал колдовское искусство, оттачивал и плутовское. 

Не раз он уходил с полным кошелем золота, но не раз и бит.

В тот день Мерлин был голоден, но весел. Заплечная сумка за спиной изрядно полегчала, в ней самый ловкий на свете вор не смог бы найти даже сухой, плесневелой краюшки хлеба, но зато башмаки, что он выменял на пару бутылей зелья от бородавок, оказались отличные.

Если верить Энни, симпатичной маггловке, с которой Мерлин был бы не прочь поцеловаться пару раз, вон за тем холмом должно располагаться небольшое, но богатое селение, где, кажется, сроду не жило ни одного волшебника.

А чем больше магглов в деревне, тем легче их дурить.

От холма отделилась темная тень. Мерлин замер, вглядываясь в нее.

Неужели люди? И с полным скарбом, с телегами и жалобно мычащими коровами...

Мерлин тихонько отошел на обочину, присел в траву и принялся ждать.

И пусть его дементор в болоте поймает, если сегодня вечером он не разживется доброй лошадью или хотя бы молочным теленком.

Долго ли, коротко, но деревенские поравнялись с ним. Мерлин резво вскочил на ноги, отплевывая травинку, которую от нечего делать жевал.

Быстро протянув руку, он ухватил за край рукава какого-то старика.

Тот замер, уставив на Мерлина выцветшие зеленые глаза.

— Послушай, добрый человек, — затараторил Мерлин. — Куда вы идете? Или беда какая-то приключилась?

— Да, — сказал старик, недобро глядя на Мерлина из-под нависших бровей. — Горе пришло к нам в деревню, а тебе какое дело? Если хочешь жить, беги отсюда, парень.

Мерлин широко улыбнулся.

— Вам повезло, старик. Такой великий волшебник, как я, может справиться с любой бедой.

— Да неужто?

Ох, не нравился ему этот старикашка. Слишком уж угрюмый. Недоверчивый.

Однако Мерлин улыбнулся еще шире, вытащил из-за пояса волшебную палочку.

— Не веришь? Смотри. Люмос!

На деревенских обычно это действовало безотказно. Вот и старик тут же закивал головой. 

— Ага, ага. Великое колдовство, и впрямь, вижу. Так чего же ты хочешь за помощь свою, великий волшебник?

Если бы взгляд тускло-зеленых глаз не был таким серьезным, Мерлин точно заподозрил бы насмешку.

— Ну, — сказал он задумчиво. — Я бы не отказался от доброй лошади. И теленка. Ну, в крайнем случае, пары поросят. Найдутся они у вас?

Старик ухмыльнулся:

— Если такой великий волшебник, как ты, избавит нас от беды, мы даже хорошим ужином тебя накормим. А то твой живот поет громче, чем ты болтаешь.

Мерлин покраснел.

— Хорошо, по рукам, — сказал он поспешно. — Так что за беда с вами приключилась? Оборотень завелся? Болотники докучают?

— А ты и правда все можешь, великий волшебник?

— Все!

— Чума пришла в соседнюю деревню, — сказал старик. — Чего побледнел? Ты же можешь все.

— Да, — упавшим голосом подтвердил Мерлин.

Старик глянул на него лукаво:

— Что, и непреложный обет дашь? — он задумчиво пожевал губами. — Нет, по виду чистый слизеринец. Вас таких вечно заставлять приходится.

Вся доброжелательность мигом ушла из его лица, черты заострились.

— Впрочем, чем тролль не шутит. Авось и правда справишься.

Старый волшебник вытащил собственную палочку:

— Поклянешься в том, что у соседей никто больше от чумы не умрет?

Сказал он это громко, и люди, шедшие мимо, стали останавливаться и смотреть на Мерлина.

Очень недобро смотреть.

— Сроку тебе — до утра, — сказал старик и поднял палочку.

Мерлин сглотнул.

***

Мерлин поудобнее устроился на соломе. Увы, в этот раз ему действительно не повезло. Под действием непреложного обета он проживёт в лучшем случае до утра, а вернее — помрет ещё раньше, вместе с кем-нибудь в деревне. Он же пообещал, что больше никто...

Кажется, пора ему называться Мерлином Глупым.

Жаль, что недолго ему носить это прозвище.

Нечего делать. Надо идти в деревню. Может быть, там он поймет, что ему следует предпринять и как спастись?

Мерлин поплотнее закутался в плащ и зашагал в сторону, откуда пришли деревенские. Его никто не держал. Все знали, что далеко ему не уйти.

«Давай же, думай, — приказал себе он. — Тебя пятнадцать лет называли Хитроумным, и лишь один день глупцом. Думай же!»

Итак, он не целитель. Вылечить целую деревню, что маггловскими, что магическими способами, точно не сумеет.

— Как звучала клятва? — спросил себя Мерлин. — Никто не умрет этой ночью от чумы?

И внезапно он улыбнулся.

***

— Как вы думаете, что сделал Мерлин? — спросил профессор Лонгботтом.

Элли Браун подняла руку, нетерпеливо подскакивая на носочках туфель. 

— Я знаю! Он пошел в деревню и всех там убил Авадой, потому что клятве было все равно, выживет кто-то или нет, главное, чтобы не от чумы...

Профессор Лонгботтом поморщился.

— Как кровожадно, мисс Браун. Нет. Хотя вы определённо на пути к разгадке. Еще варианты?

Элли потупилась и покачала головой.

Профессор Лонгботтом повернулся к группе слизеринцев, шушукающихся о чем-то в дальнем конце теплицы.

— Мистер Малфой? Покажите нам класс — как работает слизеринское мышление? К тому же вы, кажется, упоминали, что интересуетесь средневековьем?

Скорпиус вспыхнул от удовольствия.

— Я... Попробую, сэр.

— Давайте-давайте, — подбодрил его добродушной улыбкой профессор Лонгботтом.

— Бубонтюберы, — проговорил Скорпиус медленно, — это от слова бубон, это... Такие штуки, которые появлялись на теле больных чумой, и...

Он взглянул на растение с внезапным ужасом.

— Вы хотите сказать, что... Мерлин взял и превратил целую деревню в эти кусты?!

— А потом, если верить легенде, еще и неплохо нажился на людях, распродавая диковину по окрестностям. Полезные свойства гноя бубонтюбера были открыты позже.

Ну-ну, не зеленейте так, мистер Малфой. В конце концов, это всего лишь легенда.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Не женишься ль на мне?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068242) by [WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021)




End file.
